The Counselors Cabin
by Beck-dono
Summary: Harry and Draco are having a bit of fun in the counselors cabin. AU fic, slash, yaoi, sex. What else is there you need to know?


Kay so just a little something I wrote in ISS. Who's bad? I'm bad. XD Its an AU fic. Just of Harry and Draco at summer camp.

Disclaimer: Don't own jack shit. I don't even own the pen I wrote this with.

The Counselors Cabin

Heated breath filled the tight space. Hands searched wildly for heated skin. Lips crashing together in flurries of passion. Tongues creating sloppy trails of saliva. Hips grinding roughly together, making delicious friction. Lewd moans and gasps rebounded off the walls.

Lips pulled apart from the lust filled kiss, "Hah, hah, do it Potter." Came the breathless command from the platinum blonde. The raven haired boy smirked, "So hasty aren't we Draco?" He turned the blonde around. "Put your hands on the wall." He kneaded the boys arse for further encouragement. Draco moaned and braced his hands against the wall. He looked back, "Do it, hurry." He raised his hips, giving the other boy a better view.

Harry chuckled, "Really hasty, huh?" With ease he yanked down Draco's shorts, along with his briefs. The blonde shivered when the cold air hit his heated lower regions. Harry held his fingers up to Draco's mouth, "You know what to do." He squeezed the cheek in front of him. Draco trembled, opening his mouth he began to lubricate the fingers. Harry pressed his ever growing bulge against the blondes puckered hole. He began rocking his hips.

It was very hard for Draco to concentrate, he groaned and press his hips back. Harry grinned and grabbed the boys hip with his free hand, pulling him flush against his manhood. Draco gasped, "Ngah…ah…Harry…" He rolled and pressed his hips even harder against him. The jade eyed boy's grin turned into a smirk, "Draco tell me what you want or I won't be able to do anything." He thrust forward. Draco let the slick fingers fall from his mouth, "Y-you already know Potter." He glared back at him.

Harry's smirk broadened, swiftly he shoved one finger into the blonde. Draco jerked, "Annn!" He pressed his face against the wall. The raven haired boy began to thrust his finger in a quick pace. Shortly after doing this he shoved in two more fingers, thrusting them quickly. Draco felt his hips bucking on their own, "Ahnn! Ha-Harry d-don't!" Harry smashed his fingers against the large bundle of nerves. Draco screamed and let his release coat the wall in front him. Harry took his fingers out and licked them, aking sure Draco saw him do this.

Draco, out of breath, smacked Harry's hand away from his own mouth. He blushed, "Dun-don't…dirty…" Were the only words he got out before Harry crushed their lips together. Draco eagerly welcomed the hot mouth molding with his own. His hands grab the stiffened bulge between Harry's legs. The taller boy hissed and grinded on the soft hand.

Draco smirked into the kiss and squeezed as hard as he could. Harry let out a loud groan, "Hnn, suck me." He sloppily licked and nipped at the blondes neck. Draco felt his member stir back to life, "Lay down." He ordered as his voice shook with lust. He longed to taste the raven's seed. Harry didn't lay down, but sat and spread his legs.

Draco took in the sight before him, how the raven's chest heaved as he panted. The seductive look in his eyes. Waiting impatiently for the blonde to descend on him. Draco got on all fours and slid off Harry's jeans, along with his briefs. Lowering his upper body to balance on his elbows. He teased the slit lightly with the tip of his tongue.

Harry grabbed his soft blonde locks, "Suck me." He growled out the command, a hidden threat behind it. Draco shivered, when Harry talked to him like that it made his insides twist with lust. Immediately doing as he was told, his mouth wrapped around his member. Harry grunted in approval, holding his head in place. The blonde sucked harshly, hallowing out his cheeks as much as he could. His tongue running along the sides of the raven's length.

Harry bucked into his mouth, causing the blonde to gag. He petted his head as though in an apology. "Mmn, you've gotten a lot better." He smiled down at the boy, Draco hummed his thanks, causing vibrations to run down the raven's length. Harry's body shook, "Hnn, that's enough." He pulled the blonde's head off with a 'pop'. Draco licked his lips, his eyes glazed over with lust.

Harry smirked tilting the blonde's chin up, "Tell me what you want." He ran his thumb along his bottom lip. Draco took the thumb into his mouth and sucked. He locked eyes with the raven, "Do me." He let the digit fall from his mouth. Harry looked deeply into the crystalline grey eyes that captivated him. He felt heat flood his face, "Are you blushing Potter?" Draco smirked up at him. Harry glared and pulled the blonde forward, forward closer to his heart.

He leaned forward and blew into his ear, "What do you want me to do you with?" He asked seductively, ignoring the boys question. Draco chuckled noticing his diversion, "Don't make me say it." He nuzzled his cheek with his own. Harry sighed in defeat, the boy was just too cute. He gently kissed the blonde's cheek, "If you want it, hands against the wall." He stood. The blonde quickly placed his hands on the wall, pushing out his arse. Harry grabbed his hips and began easing his length inside the awaiting deep heat.

Draco clawed the wall with his filed nails, gasping as he did. Harry sheathed himself fully inside, he moaned leaning over Draco. The blonde clenched down on the intruding appendage, "Ha-Harry plea-please move." He loved the feel of pain mixed with pleasure. Harry smirked, gripping the blondes hips he began to pound into him. His pace increasing with each thrust, perspiration beginning to shine in the dim light. Draco was panting and whimpering out Harry's name.

At the creaking of the front door the two boys froze. The counselors had come back for something at least it seemed that way. Harry smirked and restarted slamming into the overbearing heat. Draco moaned wantonly, "You hear something?" Said the female counselor. "Nah, probably just the wind or something'." Answered the male counselor.

Draco glared back at Harry, "What are yo-you doing?" He hissed harshly at him. His body jerked as the raven began pumping his member. Harry kissed his back, "Making love to you." He stopped and rocked his hips, then began thrusting again. Draco couldn't stop himself from bucking into Harry's hand and moaning. His already flushed face become even darker, "I-I get that, but stop! They'll find us moron!" Once again hissing at the raven.

Harry smirked, "Alright." He pulled out of the volcanic heat. Draco gasped and clenched as he did so. Harry watched him, a coy smirk on his lips, "What a little slut." He rubbed his finger around the ring of muscle. "You're so wet down here and you're practically glowing." He pushed the tip in then pulled it out. Draco whimpered, "St-op…don't…" He length twitched at the abuse his arse was receiving. Harry gave a small whistle, "It's so pink and twitching too, how slutty." He chuckled. Draco blushed even deeper, "Don't say that…Harry put it back in." He shivered his body straining, wanting so bad for release.

Harry shook his head, "Nope, they might hear us remember?" He rubbed the blondes back lightly. Draco bit his lip, that was true but he really wanted it. He could feel the heat radiating off of Harry's manhood. The counselors were chatting about baseball, not even noticing them. Draco shakily gripped either side of his arse, spreading himself, "Please Harry, do it till I can't stand anymore." He opened himself fully to the other boy.

Harry smiled, "Gladly." He rammed himself back into the orgasmic heat. Draco gave a long moan, "Merlin, yes!" He clamped down on Harry. The counselors checked the time and exited. Harry grabbed Draco's wrists, holding onto them he pressed himself deeper inside. Draco screamed as Harry's manhood repeatedly slammed his prostate. Harry grinned, "Hnn! You like that?" He increased his pace even more.

Draco's mouth hung open as he panted, saliva trailing down his chin. Their heartbeats were erratic, bodies flushed. Sweat rolling off their bodies, their hair tousled. They could feel it coming. The climax.

Draco's nails left scratch marks in the wooden wall, "Nyah! Ah, hah, hah, Harry almost th-there! Nnngah! Fa-faster!" He threw his head back, forcing his hips to keep up with Harry's. "Me too, hang on so close!" Harry squeezed his eyes shut. With a final powerful thrust he spilled his essence into Draco. The blonde clenched him extremely tight as he shot his seed onto the wooden wall once again. Harry thrust a few more times to ride out his orgasm.

Draco felt his legs give out from underneath him, Harry's strong arms held him up. Harry gently led them both to the ground. Panting was all that could be heard. Draco laid hiss head back against Harry's chest, "Merlin…that was…" "Fucking amazing." Draco finishing Harry's sentence. Harry nodded in agreement.

They sat for a moment catching their breath. "Ready to go?" Harry questioned his lover. Draco smirked, "Sure, if I can stand. I really want to take a shower." He looked down at the mess on his body. Harry chuckled and helped him up. After using the left over towels in the closet to dry off what they could and left the cabin.

Harry was helping Draco balance, "Fuck, I won't be able walk tomorrow." He shot a glare at the raven. Harry grinned at his work, "Well you're the one who told me to do it that hard." He pecked his hair. Draco smiled, "You're such a softie Potter." He blushed lightly. Harry pouted, "Hey what did I say about calling me that?" Its Harry." He tapped the blondes ass. Draco laughed, "Alright no more damage! Harry it is." He smiled at him.

Harry tipped his chin up, "Draco…I really like you." He gazed into those eyes. Draco's face sported a deeper blush, "Yeah, I guess I do too. Just don't gloat about it to your little prat fri-" Lips pressed sweetly against his own. Harry pulled away, "Blah, blah, blah, just say I like you back. My friends aren't prats either. " He smiled. Draco looked away, pink hues consuming his face. "Where were you two?" Asked a curious Pansy Parkinson.

Harry and Draco smirked at each other, "The counselors cabin."

End.

Hecks Yeah! So I altered the ending just a bit, because the first one didn't make much sense. Sorry that Harry and Draco seem a little OOC at the end, but it was too cute to resist. Finished just before the bell rang for home. You know what makes me wanna go to the counselors cabin with you? Reviews! Review for me baby, click that thar lil' button and make my day.

I appreciate that you guys click me for Favorite Author, Author Alert, Favorite Story, and so on, honored even! Thanks you guys, I feel completely loved. Wanna know what'll make me feel more loved? Reviews because they let me know what you think and it helps me enhance my literature skills! So help me help you enjoy my fic's even more! Lots of love and hugs to you- Beck-dono


End file.
